1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to interfaces between devices. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to devices capable of transmitting or receiving data in device-to-device interconnections.
2. Information
Semiconductor devices in a printed circuit board (PCB) typically communicate through a device-to-device interconnection (DDI). Such a DDI typically includes copper traces formed in the PCB to transmit signals between devices. A device may be coupled to a DDI by solder bonding or a device socket secured to the PCB.
Cisco Systems has promoted a Serial Gigabit Media Independent Interface (SGMII) format for transmitting Ethernet data frames between devices over a DDI according to a differential pair signal format. In particular, SGMII specifies the transmission of Ethernet data frames as 8B/10B code groups. Control information may be transmitted in an out-of-band control channel coupled between the devices.
IEEE Std. 802.3ae-2002, Clause 47 defines a 10 Gigabit Attachment Unit Interface (XAUI) for transmitting data between devices in data lanes. Each data lane typically transmits a serial data signal between the devices using a differential signaling pair. A XAUI is typically coupled to a 10 Gigabit Media Independent Interface (XGMII) which is capable of transmitting or receiving data at a data rate of ten gigabits per second. In addition, the XAUI format may be used in transmitting data over an Infiniband 4× cable as described in the proposed 10GBASE-CX4 standard presently being explored by the IEEE P802.3ak working group.